Can't Stop
by ajah
Summary: A short, slightly perverted little mess about Matt Hardy, inspired by Maroon 5's 'Can't Stop'. The other character is who ever you want it to be. Hell, it can even be a Hardycest if you want it to.


**Here is a short but slightly perverted story about Matt Hardy. Sorry if it's not very well rounded, I just wrote it as it came. It's not the dark Matt that I like, just a little bit sick. But dirty enough to satisfy me, hopefully you too. Sorry I didn't include the words to 'Can't Stop', but its not really a song fic, just a song-inspired fic. Anyway, sorry. Let me know what you think please! I don't own Matt Hardy or Maroon 5, only the weird things I do with them.  
**

* * *

The room is quiet, not a sound except the endless thoughts that race through my mind. They pound in my brain and I feel like I'm still in the ring, the crowd roaring, filling the empty space around me with a flood of words. All these thoughts, all these images in my head are of you. I hear your voice saying my name, your lips curling into a smile as you drop down in front of me. I run this memory over and over again, more then any other. Although they are all a constant jumbled mess, this one always stands out the clearest to me. 'Matt,' I hear you call my name, your voice is crisp in my ears, as if you are right here. I shut my eyes tight, feel the familiar twitch as I picture your pretty hands working my belt free, I can almost feel your breath on me. In my waking life, you are but a memory. I may see you from time to time, but that is all I do now. You walk past me like I don't exist, only confronting my presence when you absolutely have too. It's been far too long since you were close enough to smell, to touch, to taste….but when I'm alone, you are once again tangible to me. Something so real, much more real to me then the ghost of you I see at the arenas. In my head I loop this image of you, your eyes burning up into mine as your head slides up and down my length, and I imagine you still want me like this. I can't stop…..

* * *

Every night when I sleep I find you in my dreams. I didn't want to at first, but now I don't know how I could rest without it. I tell myself you still love me, you will realize soon enough, and I am eased by this mantra I chant. Perhaps I was a fool to think you needed me so much, to think you would still follow me like a puppy wherever I chose to lead you. But perhaps you are the fool for not realizing that you should have. My dreams of you are chaotic. I feel your mouth on me, driving me crazy, forcing me over the edge of reason and I fight you to take what's mine. I can feel your wrists, so thin, under my hands, feel my body weight holding you there. Hear you telling me no while at the same time pushing yourself against me. You pretend you don't want it, but you moan like a whore when I start giving it to you. Always hard, always rough, dominant. Always it's Matt in control, just like it used to be. It's how I want it, I made you get used to that, I made you want that. Fuck…. I wake from this dream everyday, panting and hard, my hips pressing down into the pillows as if pressing into you. I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes again, and your face looms over me. I swear I feel your hair tickling my neck as you drop down to kiss me. God, I'd do anything to have you look at me the way you do in my dreams, with a lust in your eyes so heavy it could break me. Anything, to see your hands roam over my body with a need that is almost animal. I'd give my fucking life to attract your attention again, to be the only man you gave it to, like it used to be. Oh, fuck....

* * *

My hand is sliding over my aching cock, all day I've waited to be alone with your memory. I touch myself like it's you touching me, I imagine your sweet mouth sucking me deep. I whisper filthy things into the empty air, telling the figment of you everything I want to do, how I want to fuck you so hard you cry for me to stop even as I'm making you cum. These dirty images tarnish my thoughts to no end, like a tattoo of you on my mind. I want to show you what you do to me. I need you to see how bad my ache for you is. I can't stop…. I have to show you. What else can I do? I can't stop this…. Let me show you….

* * *

**Okay, so let me know what you all think if you read this. I'm thinking about expanding it, maybe having Matt show our mystery character just what is going on in his dark little head, depending on peoples interest in it. And thanks to Version01MMH and Sadness1986 for the reviews! **


End file.
